


Taste the Medicine

by BloodPassion



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Begging, Dominance, F/M, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodPassion/pseuds/BloodPassion
Summary: You're such a tease and Brahms is over it





	Taste the Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: BloodPassion

The Heelshire house had music echoing off of the walls of large rooms and up the long staircase, the hum of the violin coming softly through the door to the bedroom Y/N was held in with rough hands. A bruising ironlike grip holding her hip while another hand wrapped around her throat, leaving her peering up at the man towering over her. Brahms stood with just an inch or two between them, his eyes boring into hers behind the porcelain mask.

Her hand clasped around his thin wrist covered by the sweater he wore, her fingers trailing slowly up his arm making him shudder at the scrape of her nails against the soft fabric. He was quick to collect himself though, not wanting to submit so easily to her. A growl rumbled in his throat and his fingers squeezed around her neck, his cock twitched at the sight of her gasping for air under his grip.

“You better stop.” He said lowly, noticing how Y/N’s eyes stayed lidded as she stared up at him. A fire pooled in her stomach, never able to get used to Brahms’s controlling side. Seeing the dominance flicker in his eyes like a wildfire.

She felt his grip on her throat loosen finally leaving her with burning lungs begging for air. Once catching her breath she couldn’t help but look directly into his dark eyes and challenge him “Or what, you’re gonna punish me?” She hummed with a smirk curling on her soft lips, Brahms swallowed hard but kept his grip on her, his blunt nails begging to dig into the soft skin of her neck, then came her soft whisper of permission to take her how he wanted “Come on baby. Punish me.”

A switch flicked in his brain and in seconds picked her up with his hands gripping her ass and moving over to the bed in the middle of the room, her arms and legs wrapped around him instinctively.

Her back hit the silk sheets of the bed and a huff escaped her, she kept a watchful eye on his actions and how he handled her with little care of the consequences, she really must’ve gotten to him.

She tested her luck and tried to touch him after he removed his porcelain mask, but before she could even come close her wrists were slammed against the bed roughly “Make another move to touch me and you’re not cumming.” He threatened.

Brahms held her down with one hand before he traveled down to her thin cotton shorts, his fingers ghosting over her skin before slowly sliding past the hem and slipping his fingers through her lower lips, parting them slowly. A sigh left her parted lips at the feeling of his fingers circling around her pulsing nub. Desperate hips tried to grind towards his touch but he wasn’t having it, his hands pushing her down to the bed with a bruising grip.

“Please.” She whined, shaking at the feeling of his fingers slowly teasing her, ghosting over the sensitive skin. “Brahms.” His eyes snapped to her flushed face. He could feel his cock twitch at the sight of her heaving chest and lustful eyes, he was giving her a taste of her own medicine.

He took himself from the sweatpants he wore, his cock throbbing in his hands, a shiver ran down his spine. His cock slid against her soaking folds before he pushed himself inside her slowly, forcing her to feel every inch that sunk into her before their hips met. She had slick sweat forming over her chest that was still covered by her shirt, Brahms lifted it up and took hold of her exposed breast while his lips attacked her neck.

He ground his hips into hers, making her choke out moans with a frustrated whine following closely “Fuck- Brahms, please.” she breathed “Please fuck me.”

Brahms brought his hips back before slamming back into her warmth, moans echoed off the bedroom walls, completely drowning out the music downstairs. Brahms buried his head in Y/N’s neck with gasps and moans of his own dripping sweetly from his parted lips. His hips pistoned against his girlfriend who moaned out his name.

“Oh fuck- you feel so good Brahms.” She praised making him whine quietly.

His fingers rubbed against her clit earning a scream in response before Y/N’s orgasm ripped through her body, thighs now trembling around Brahms. He wasn’t far behind either, his cock twitching before he brought his head up and smashed their lips together desperately. His hot cum painted the walls of her cunt and his hips slowed, fucking into her lazily now, his hips stilling fully when the sensitivity was too much.

“You did so good baby.” Y/N breathed out. Her thumb stroked against his cheek softly making him sigh before leaning into the touch.


End file.
